poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Common Room
Common Rooms are buildings in which Poptropicans can converse, friend, play games, and battle with each other. Usage Chat Clicking on the chat button will give you the ability to communicate with other users. When two users chat, they use a pre-written script to avoid profanity and bullying. Asking Questions When you click chat, you will be able to choose one question out of three to ask the other player. These questions change every time you click "chat," though sometimes two or less may stay the same. Answering Questions If another poptropican asks you a question, you will be given three answers to choose from to answer the question. Some conversations: *Q: Are you getting enough sleep? **A1: I think so. **A2: No, and I think it's driving me crazy! *Q: Are you good at math? **A1: I sure am! *Q: Can you skateboard? **A1: I shred asphalt! **A2: No, but I would like to learn. *Q: Do you have a pet? **A1: I have a cat who likes to eat my socks. **A2: i have a pet shark named fluffy **A3: I have a little brother. Battle Clicking on the battle button will allow the player to compete with another user in multiplayer games. Friends The friend button will add the poptropican you friended to your friends list. If someone has added you to their friend list, a star will briefly appear above your head. List of mulitplayer rooms *Soda Pop Shop (Early Poptropica Island) *Arcade* (Early Poptropica Island) *Coconut Cafe (Shark Tooth Island) *Party Time Tower (Time Tangled Island) *24 Carrot Cinema (24 Carrot Island) *The Daily Paper (Super Power Island) *The Hair Club (Spy Island) *Fly By Night Airlines (Nabooti Island) *Cap'n Salty's (Big Nate Island) *Crop Circle Inn (Astro-Knights Island) *The Moldy Baguette Inn (Counterfeit Island) *Billiards (Reality TV Island) *Midas Gym (Mythology Island) *The Broken Barrel (Skullduggery Island) *The Steamworks Gear Shop (Steamworks Island) *Flying Ace Cafe (Great Pumpkin Island) *Bert's Bed and Breakfast (Cryptids Island) *The Dusty Gulch Hotel (Wild West Island) *Photo Gallery (Wimpy Wonderland Island) *The Frog Creek Library (Red Dragon Island) *Reverie Lounge (Mystery Train Island) *Robo-Bling Boutique (Game Show Island) *Hemlock Harbor Visitor Center (Ghost Story Island) *Daggoo's Fish Market (S.O.S Island) *Barn (Vampire's Curse Island) *Bjorn's Smorgasbord (Twisted Thicket Island) *Poptropolis Training Hall and Gym (Poptropolis Games Island 2013) *Laser Tag (Wimpy Boardwalk Island) *Final Frontier Gift Shop (Lunar Colony Island) *Post Office (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island) *You Know The Drill Eatery (Super Villain Island) *B Cinema (Zomberry Island ) *Bananabee's (Night Watch Island) *Celebrity Wax Museum (Back Lot Island) *Town Hall (Virus Hunter Island) *Blue Locust (Mocktropica Island) *Ice-cream Shop (Monster Carnival Island) *The Facili-tee (PoptropiCon- Episode 1) *Atrium (Poptropicon-Episode 2) *Rumi's Rugs (Arabian Nights- Episode 1) * This only appears when there aren't any ads. Tribal Common Rooms Wildfire The Wildfire Common Room features a large furnace with pipes connecting steam, with a giant mechanic phoenix/dragon near the roof. Nightcrawlers The Nightcrawlers Common Room is basically a cave full of crystals and giant bugs and glowing fireflies. There are some giant insects that will hide when you approach them. There are also desks with drawings and preserved specimens. Yellowjackets The Yellowjackets Common Room is a large technological beehive with teleporter pods that teleport you to different corners of the room. There are also various pieces of bee-themed technology in it. Black Flags The Black Flags Common Room resembles a large pirate ship. There is a statue of a golden mermaid holding a pearl. Rain sometimes pours from the sky with thunder and lightning. Pathfinders The Pathfinders Common Room has an archaeologist/explorer theme. There are many compasses and maps, as well as treasures from all over the world. Seraphim The Seraphim Common Room resembles a ruined church or castle. In the background, islands can be seen floating along with many stars, implying that it is set in space. In the middle of the room is a large sculpture of a robed angel holding a crystal harp. Flying Squid The Flying Squid Common Room is a large steamboat. It includes a giant squid preserved in a container and a tub of ink. If you jump into the tub, you will be stained with ink for a few brief moments. Nanobots The Nanobots Common Room is an electronic themed room with a large robot in the center with speakers next to it. At the center of the room is a machine with many different buttons, with which you can create various different soundtracks. Category:Multiplayer rooms Category:Locations